I'll Save You
by Hollyn Okumura
Summary: Is life worth living if you live set apart from society? Arthur was beginning to think not until one day when death came within a few centimeters, only to be swept away by a heroic stranger. Repeatedly Alfred comes and saves Arthur and Arthur starts to think he's found happiness. But for how long before death makes a successful strike? [[USUK/human names/char death]]


**Unlike my last story, Through Everything, this will NOT have a happy ending. Yes, at first there will be a great deal of fluff, but there will be character death. My inspiration for this one was the song Pierrot, sung by Senka and at fist it was firmly based off that, the only major change being that the characters were Alfred, Arthur, and Francis. Now I've changed it though to be it's own story (though I probably will write a Pierrot version). I plan on approximately three-five chapters. So this one's pretty short.**

* * *

Life was dull, unchanging, not worth it. What was the point of going on when the same thing happened every day? With each grey morning the same picture was painted. Occasionally the sun would shine in a cloudless sky, but in this season that was rare. Arthur just did the exact same boorish things every day. Things that he'd loved but had grown old with time. He'd read every book in the house. He'd watched every play. He'd tried every different tea he could get his hands on. And while Arthur still found pleasure in all these things, doing the same things had grown boring. It was even to the point where he knew exactly what he was going to do today.

He'd look out the window, see that it's raining, and know that unimportant people in black and beige raincoats and rubber boots would litter the streets under coal or pepper colored umbrellas. He'd drag himself from his bed and to the restroom to clean himself up, wash his face, brush his teeth, the like. Then off to take tea and sones while reading the unfortunate headlines of today's newspaper. He'd try to find something more interesting and less depressing in a book, but he'd only wind up reading a story he'd read before.

Arthur would read with a lack of interest before heading out to do errands and returning home late, probably drunk. And then the cycle would repeat. He wasn't even that old but he was always alone so this is just how things had wound up. No body really cared for him. Perhaps he came off as too stand-offish and that's why he didn't have any friends.

Now. Time to start the day. He shuffled to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face to wake himself. Made his tea. He didn't even bother to read a book. He just looked at the movie times in the paper. Nothing too interesting. Then the time came for him to head out onto the streets slick with rainwater. Pulling on his own boots and coat, he readily shuffled to the door.

Arthur began making his way down the sidewalk. It was the same route he took every single day. And from just staring at the ground as he walked, he now knew every little crack and crevice in the cement. So where was he headed first today? Maybe he could switch it up? Make it more exciting… Not that going to the library before going to the store would spice things up much. Oh well. Still, his attention on the ground, he stepped down onto the street and began crossing, mind elsewhere. That's when he heard a loud shout from some… direction he was unsure of. And the next thing he knew he was barreled into, the air knocked out of him and his head hit the pavement with a loud crack. Beside him he could barely make out what happened next as his vision had momentarily gone blurry, hearing fuzzy.

There was a loud crash, and screams erupted as a car smashed into the corner of small shop. Glass was shattered everywhere and splintering wood and other debris littered the corner.

"DUDE! Are you ok?!"

"W-wot?"

"Your head! It's bleeding! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to knock you down that hard I just wanted to get you out of the way!"

"Who… are you?!" Arthur asked trying to lift his head and feel the back of it. It was wet and warm with his own blood. Not really a surprise. He then looked up at the blue-eyed blonde-haired male who was glancing between him and the corner shop.

"I'm… Alfred F. Jones, your hero!" He gave a reassuring smile and pulled Arthur up. "Here… lemme see your hea-"

"No! I don't need your h-help! I'm fine! Really! Just… Be on your way!" Right. Maybe that's why he didn't have any friends. Arthur winced at the pain and had to lower his head back down, a small puddle of his blood beginning to form. He brought his hand back in front of him only to see that it had blood all over it. He suddenly felt nauseous upon seeing the bright red liquid.

"Dude, you're seriously bleeding and it's my fault. I just wanna help!"

"No that… won't be… necessary…" And with that he just… passed out.

* * *

Arthur woke up and looked around groggily. Trying to recognize his surroundings was difficult as his sight was still not quite back to normal and on top of everything being blurry, there were multiples of things like furniture. Even though the familiar place was in fact his home, it took him a good two minutes before he realized he was at his house. But how…

"Dude! You awake?" A loud voice asked.

Arthur let out a moan, the sudden noise causing his head to throb.

"Oh! Sorry!" It was an obvious attempt at whispering on Alfred's part, but he was still loud. "You awake, dude… Arthur?" Arthur gave a very slight nod in acknowledgement of the question. Perhaps then this obnoxious guest wouldn't need to repeat it again. How did this stranger even know who he was? Why was he inside his house? Since when did he have an invitation to just waltz right in here and blab about?

"Dude, You didn't actually loose very much blood! I was like freaked at first cause you passed out and I thought that you might've lost more blood than I thought but when I got to look at your boo-boo it wasn't very big or deep and it had already stopped bleeding! So I guess you just passed out 'n stuff when you saw your own blood! And even though it was just like a small cut and a bump where your head hit the ground I tried to bandage it! I dunno that much about bandaging stuff though and I couldn't find anything to help so I just used bandaids and toilet paper!"

The whole rambling from the energetic young man sitting across from him sort of melted together and Arthur only caught parts of it through his pounding head. His vision was starting to clear up though and he could see more clearly the other in the room. His hair was a golden, dirty blonde and there was one piece of hair that sort of stood up in the front. His eyes were a lovely sapphire color, and glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. He had just a simple solid blue colored t-shirt on, some rugged looking denim trousers and socks.

After a moment Arthur breathed and looked down at the rest of him, his upper back propped up by some cushions on the sofa. "Why didn't you just… call a doctor? Would have been much less of a burden on you." Arthur reached up and gently caressed the toilet paper wrapped around his head.

"Haha, well you see one of the paramedics came to see if you needed help and I told him I didn't think it was that bad so he looked at it and said you'd be fine if it was kept clean. The store owner said he'd seen you before and told me where you lived so I offered to help take care of ya since I was the one that made your head bleed so I carried you back to your house and then tried helping your head!"

"Well I suppose I… should thank you. It was certainly kind… of you to push me out of the way and erm… bandage my wound. If you hadn't been there to… knock me down who knows what condition I'd be in. I'd probably even be dead."

"It was no problem dude! Really! I am a hero, after all!"

"A hero? I guess so. Wait… but… Who are you again? Like your name."

"Alfred F. Jones! I'm visiting here, but I'm from the United States of America!"

"I can tell. You've got a very American accent."

"Yup! And one day I'm totally gonna keep up these acts of heroic-ness and they'll finally pay off! Everyone will totally recognize me as the best hero there is!"

"That's quite a large ambition."

"Yeah… But even if it doesn't happen, I'll still have the satisfaction of saving people like a real hero!"

"That's a comforting thought. Well. You've certainly been a hero to me. And I recognize that but really I shouldn't keep you any longer. I'm sure I've ruined whatever schedule you had planned."

"Haha, no. I didn't have anything planned. I was just wandering aimlessly."

"Well regardless. I need to let you go on with your day, so you better hurry along."

"Yeah. Ok. I'll do that. Hope ya feel better! Maybe I'll see ya around or somethin'! I'll probably be here a while so… Later dude!" Alfred gave a sort of salut and then retrieved his shoes which he left at the door. He shuffled into them and then stepped out.

Arthur sighed. That lad had really done him a big favor, even if he did have a bad migraine. That's when the phone rang.

With a grunt, the Brit reached into his pocked and pulled out the phone. There wasn't a contact name so he answered it just in case it was important. "Hello?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur? Bonjour! It's been too long since we've spoken!"

"It's been so long Francis, because I told you I wasn't interested in dating you and you got all upset."

"Are you still not interested in moi?"

"No… I'm not."

"But Arthur…" The frenchman on the other line whined.

"No."

"You're always so lonely and… you sound ill. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just have a massive headache. I just want to go to sleep. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go."

"Fine then. I'll try again later. Au revoir, my Arthur!" Arthur hung up and rolled his eyes before leaning back against the coarse cushion beneath him. In retrospect, his day had gone a bit differently than planned.


End file.
